FMA Truth or Dare
by Icekitten71
Summary: I got bored and made this will update soon enjoy Rated T for a teeny bit of mild language THANKS ED!
1. FMA Truth or Dare Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA! (If I did I would be so happy I would die)

Icekitten: Hey guys sorry for not writing my Ohshc and Fb fanfic I'm taking a break from it because I got tired of it so I went in search of my new fave anime FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST YAY! So I was reading some truth or dare fanfics and I decided I would like to do this so enjoy!

Ed: What kind of name is Icekitten it sounds so stupid.

Ice: Fine I'll change it to Ice then shorty

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SO SMALL HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A CRICKET LIKE A DINOSAUR?!

Al: Ni-san that's not what she said

Ed: *glaring* I don't care she still called me SMALLLLLLL!

Winry: *hits Ed with wrench* You should be more polite she's a girl Ed!

Ed: Whatever lets just start *looks around room sees whole cast* WHAT THE... WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?!

Ice: Well lets begin I'll start Ed Truth or Dare?

Ed: TRUTH!

Ice: Ok then if you could choose any girl from FMA to be your girlfriend who would it be

Ed: Um... Al!

Al: NII-SAN IM A BOY AND YOUR BROTHER!

Ed: ha ha I know I was just joking um... well it'd have to be the machine junkie I guess *blushes and looks down*

Winry: MACHINE JUNKIE! *hits Ed with wrench*

Ice: Well moving on Ed your turn

Ed: *evil laugh* this will be fun Kernal Mustang t or d

Roy: T or D?

Ed: Truth or dare moron

Roy: Oh well I'll be a man and choose dare

Ed: Oh so manly *sarcasm* I dare you to burn yourself

Roy: WHAT ARE YOU INSANE

Ed: *turns into snivy thing* Daw your a little baby aren't you I can't even see a hint of manliness

Roy: Fine *snap* AHHH IM ON FIRE! LUTENINT PUT IT OUT!

Riza: Yes sir *throws bucket of water at him*

Ed: ha your own power against you well anyway Kernel your turn

Roy: Fine then hm...AH! Ice you haven't had a truth or dare yet have you?

Ice: No w-why

Roy: Truth or Dare?!

Ice: Both!

Roy: Ok then for truth who is your favorite character in FMA

Ice: Ed DUH! Who else would it be! Now give me a dare give me all ya got!

Roy: I dare you to kiss Ed

Ed and Ice: WHAT?!

Ice: *blushes* But but but... then Winry will get jealous and hit me with a wrench

Winry: WHY WOULD I GET JEALOUS?!

Ice: Fine I'll do it

Ed: Wait wh-

Ice: *kisses* there I kissed him *light blush*

Ed: (°/°)

Ice: Well that concludes this so please give me more dares and truths to do and I hope you liked it and check out my other story if you want! Thanks!


	2. FMA Truth or Dare Chapter 2

Ice: Hey Fullmetal can you please do the disclaimer

Ed: Why should I

Ice: Because I gave my first kiss to you *says irritated* but I don't regret it *whispers in Ed's ear*

Ed: *pulls away blushing* fine I'll do it

Ice: Yay!

Ed: Disclaimer Icekitten71 doesn't own us.

Ice: AND...

Ed: *sighs and starts strutting* I'M TO SEXY FOR MY AUTO MAIL TO SEXY FOR MY AUTO MAIL SO SEXY IT HURTS!

Ice: YAY! *jumps in joy then clears out throat* Well lets continue from last time I believe it's my turn now Riza Truth or Dare

Riza: Dare please

Ice: Ok then I dare you to switch lives with Mustang for today that also means you'll have to switch uniforms house's ect. for one day

Riza: WHAT?!

Roy: *victory jumps* Yeah!

Riza: *glares*

Roy: uh... I mean booo aw man this stinks

-5 minutes later-

Ice: okay so now since Roy is now sorta Riza its his? turn

Roy/Riza: Ok um Al T or D?

Al: Truth!

Roy/Riza: umm.. oh what would you do when Ed and Winry finally get together

Al: I'd congratulate them then take pictures... *silently mumbles* then cut Ed out of them and put my face instead!

Ed and Winry: Wait were not ever gonna be a couple!

Al: anyway its my turn now Winry t or d?

Winry: Dare!

Al:*evil armour smile* I dare you to... *dramatic music* STAY IN A ROOM FILLED WITH KITTENS FOR THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER!

Winry: Hey wait why?! *gets tossed in room*

Ed: soo um now what?

Ice: Al choose someone to go next

Al: Ok um how about May

May: Oh yay I have finally made an appearance! Well ok then umm... Scar truth or dare?

Scar: Truth

Mae: Ok then what's your REAL name

Scar: That me is dead so now I have no real name.

Mae: oh... OKAY now its your turn to pick Scar *panda falls asleep*

Scar: Ed Truth or Dare

Ed: Dare

Scar: I dare you to drink soy milk

Ed: WHAT NO MILK ALONE IS TERRIBLE BUT SOY MILK?! YOU GOTTA BE KI-

Ice: *holding soy milk jug to Ed's mouth* Drink up dude! :D

Ed: *falls on the floor with soul coming out of his mouth*

Ice: I feel your pain but a dare is a dare. *pokes Ed with a stick* WAKE UP MAN IT'S YOUR TURN! *sigh* well guess you'll have to wait until the next part see ya remember to review and give me some truths and dares bye. Really Ed *mumbles to self* aw but he looks so adorable it almost like he's sleeping.

Ed:*mumbles* I'm awake you bastard

Ice: OH *blushes* GOOD cause I have one more dare for you!

Ed: WHAT?!

Ice: It from hpfan10101 here it is:

A DARE for Ed... YOU HAVE TO ADMIT YOU ARE SHORT AND BECOME YOUR INNER HOBIT!

Ed: WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THAT?!

Ice: It's a dare now do it!

Ed: Fine BUT I'M ONLY DOING THE FIRST PART!

Ice: Fine JUST DO THE FREAKING DARE!

Ed: I'm... I'm... I CAN'T DO IT!

Ice: Your just scared to accept! WINRY GET YOUR WRENCH!

Winry: *bangs on door of kitten room smiles* Gladly JUST LET ME OUT!

Ed: OK OK jeez I'M... I'M SHORT! *cries in corner*

Ice: Alright now its the end of this remember MORE TRUTHS AND DARES!


	3. FMA Truth or Dare Chapter 3

Ice: Yo Roy come do the disclaimer

Roy: Okay Disclaimer: Icekitten71 doesn't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of it's AMAZING AND AWESOME CHARACTERS!

Ice: Alright never gonna let you do that again

Roy: Aww Why not?!

Ice: CAUSE I SAID SO MUSTANG AND IF YOU QUESTION ME AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!

Roy: o-okay

Ice: Anyway Ed it's your turn!

Ed: Alright *EVIL SMILE* ICE!

Ice: MEEP! Yea

Ed: TRUTH OR DARE?!

Ice: Ummmmmmmmmmmmm... DARE!

Ed: Just what I hoped

Ice: Oh no

Ed: I dare you to drink a... WHOLE CARTON OF MILK!

Ice: NOOOOO! I HATE MILK!

Ed: Hahahaha how do YOU LIKE IT!

Ice: I DON'T LIKE IT BUT I WOULD NEVER ASK YOU TO DO IT I ONLY SHOVED THE SOY MILK IN YOUR MOUTH CAUSE SCAR SAID IF I DIDN'T HE'D KILL ME!

Ed: Wait WHAT THE HELL SCAR YOU BASTARD!

Ice: So do I still have to do it?

Ed: *Evil smile* OF COURSE after all you did say a dare is a dare *laughs*

Ice: FINE! *grabs carton and starts drinking* ahh it taste TERRIBLE! *drinks little sips then faints*

Ed: Hi ho the wicked witch is dead!

Winry: *hits Ed with wrench* Ed you jerk!

Ice: Thanks Winry

Winry: No problem

Ice: Well it's my turn now and I pick Al T or D

Al: well um Dare

Ice: okay then I dare you to let Winry disassemble then reassemble you then wear you and control you

Al: umm okay *swallows*

Winry: *eyes shine and pulls out her tools and starts* There done disassembling him now to reassemble and wear

- 1 minute later -

Winry: Cool I'm controlling him!

Al: WINRY BE CAREFUL WITH MY BODY!

Winry: Yeah yeah relax!

Al: Okay Winry I trust you

Winry: Good

Ice: Al pick who gets to go next

Al: Um how about Envy

Envy: It's about time you included me

Ed: ENVY WHY ARE YOU HERE?!

Envy: Well it is the FULL FMA cast is it not

Ed: Yeah I suppose

Al: Anyway Envy truth or dare

Envy: Dare

Al: Okay I dare you to change into something other than a crossdressing palm tree

Envy: WHAT THIS FORM IS CUTE!

Ed: If you wanna be cute turn into a kitten not a palm tree

Envy: That's the last thing I wanna hear from the full metal pipsqueak

Ed: HEY WHO ARE CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN WALK UNDER A DOOR WITHOUT OPENING IT?!

Al: Ni-san he didn't say that anyway Envy turn into a kitten

Envy: Fine *turns into kitten* there you happy now?

Al: *blushes and pets* Your so cute

Envy: Really if it's that cute maybe I should take this form more often

Ed: Yeah but too bad your voice doesn't change

Envy: WHAT'D YOU SAY SHORTY

Ed: DON'T CALL ME SHORT!

Ice: *stabs knife into table and whispers loud enough so everyone hears* You know what taste good cat stew and of course we'll need a pot so we can smelt down some metal!

Ed and Envy: *sweatdrop*

Ed: Hahaha your such a good friend ENVY!

Envy: Haha you to PAL!

Ice: *smiles and throws knife at wall* Good now Envy I believe it's your turn to pick!

Envy: Alright Lust T or D

Lust: About time I choose truth

Envy: Damn it I wanted you to pick dare well anyway why do you let gluttony follow you around

Lust: Well I need someone to clean up my mess when I'm done

Envy: Jeez harsh

Lust: Meh!

Envy: Now pick someone

Lust: Fine how about Havoc we were 'dating' at some point

Havoc: WOO I'VE FINALLY MADE AND APPERA-

Ice: Well look at that we are out of time remember to review and give me truths and dares thanks for reading!

Havoc: Wahhh! *cries in corner*

Ice: OH GROW UP HAVOC! OH I almost forgot some people gave me good truths and dares so I'm sorry but I promise I'll put them in the next chap it because I have limited internet so I get your truths and dares the day after I finish writing the chap so Ill get on it right away!


	4. FMA Truth or Dare Chapter 4

Ice: alright we have lots of work to do Riza take it away!

Riza: Icekitten71 does not own FMA

Ice: Your dull ANYWAY! Lots and lots of work here lets start with:

hpfan10101

RIZA: Replace Winry's wrench with a leek

ROY: Hug Riza, because I know you want to

Riza: Are you sure I'll be safe doing that

Ice: No of course not but you gotta do it *hand leek happily*

Riza: *switches* Good thing she won't be here soon

Ice: ALRIGHTY! Roy time to cuddle with Riza

Riza: WHAT!?

Roy: Yes! *squeezes Riza tightly until she faints*

Ice: I think you overdid it umm... Well continuing this one is from:

a Mysterious Illusion

Dare for Alphonse! : You must stuff as many people inside your armor as possible (without it getting TOO awkward for them) and keep them there for the next two or three chapters! Of course the others don't have to be agreeable... *evil grin* And May can't join them.

Al: WHAT!?

May: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ice: Well Al go ahead

Al: Okay um ni-san can you climb inside me

Ed: Why would I do that?

Ice: *bekons Al to use force*

Al: I'm sorry you guys *grabs Ed, Riza, and Roy*

Winry: *enters room* Hey guys whats uahhp!

Al: *shoves Winry in* There! I'm full!

Ice: Good!

Ed: Hey Roy your back is bending my arm

Roy: WELL I CAN'T REALLY MOVE!

Riza: Hey at least your not cramped in his leg

Winry: Hey Al let us out!

Al: I- I can't it was a dare!

Ed, Roy, Riza, And Winry: Fine!

Ice: Haha moving on this next one is from:

agarfinkel

Truths:

1. Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, and King Bradley- which death was worse: the 2003 series and Conqueror of Shamballa death or the Brotherhood death?

2. Olivier- how does it feel to be the only other normal looking sibling in your family (the other normal looking one being your youngest sister, Katherine)?

3. Roy- why are you so obsessed with minskirts?

Dares:

1. 2003 Sloth and Brotherhood Sloth- fight each other

2. Al- steal Winry's wrench

3. Buccaneer- call Olivier ugly right in front of her face

Ice: WOAH INTENSE but a lot! Well beginning with the truths I'm so sorry but I didn't watch the Conquer of Shambala my brother was like It HAS A TERRIBLE ENDING SO DON'T WATCH IT! And I was like TURDS! cause well you don't want a crappy ending! & If I had to answer for them between 2003 and Brotherhood I can't really remember which death was which so for

Lust- Burned to death BH I think

Gluttony- Being eaten by Pride BH

Envy-Can't remember

Greed-Being Burned alive BH

And I can't remember King Bradley's death's I'M SO SORRY! ANYWAYS LETS CONTINUE OLIVER

Oliver: Well I suppose I'm proud that I look nothing like those weaklings!

Ice: Fufufu Roy why are you so OBSESSED WITH... MINISKIRTS XD I love this truth

Roy: That is classified information *thinks of Riza with extra tiny miniskirt a zones out*

Ice: Okay then onto THE DARES! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! *ding ding ding* In the right corner we have 2003 Sloth

And in the left corner we have BH Sloth who will win this fight?! I'll let you know when there done ha lets continue Buccaneer lets do this hey Oliver come here!

Oliver: What

Ice: *whispers in Buccaneer's ear*

Buccaneer: Alright

Oliver: Come out with it!

Buccaneer: *starts chanting* U-L-G-Y! YOU AIN'T GOT NO ALIBY YOU UGLY YOU YOU YOU UGLY

Oliver: *slaps and drags away with sword in her hand*

Ice: *waves hankey* I'll never forget your sacrifice oh and If you want Al to steal Winry's 'wrench' It's a leek so sorry to disappoint and plus she's in Al's armour with Ed, Roy, and Riza

So here is our final requests from again:

a Mysterious Illusion

Later then? Okay. I have another one or two or somethin' for another chapter. (I enjoy these kinds of things :3)

Envy, Truth: : : (can you have Greed ask?) "Seriously, what gender are you? I mean, what with shape-shifting and all, you could be any one! So what's the giant green monster supposed to be?"

Ed: Dare him to walk around on his knees so he looks shorter.

Roy: Dare: Has to go whatever chapter you use this in without teasing Ed.

Winry, Truth: : : (Hughes asks) "You like Ed, don't you, Winry?" *Spongebob grin*

Winry: WAIT MY WRENCH IS A LEEK!?

Ice: *completely ignores* Bring out um which Greed should I use... I'll use Greeling from BH :3 well Bring out the GREELING

Greed: Look like I said it's Greed anyway Envy what gender ARE you anyway it's true I mean you can change into any gender and what is that giant green thing supposed to be?!

Envy: I'm really a boy if it isn't obvious *points at clothes*

Ice: Riiighht! On to the next on wait sorry Ed's locked up now and so is Roy but now I guess all of Roy's fun is gone! :D

Roy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ed: Yes I got out of one!

Ice: No next chapter your out of his armour so you'll do then

Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ice: Alright Hughes Take it away

Hughes: *takes out picture* LOOK AT MY LITTLE GI-

Ice: Do the dare or the photo gets it!

Hughes: Right... right okay so Winry you like Ed right

Winry: *thinks: crap Eds here! *weird smile*

Ed: ^(°\\\°) HUGHES D-D-D- DON'T ASK THAT!

Hughes: Why... do you like her? *smart ass smile*

Ed: ^(°\\\\\\\\\\\\°) NO OF COURSE NOT YOU'D HAVE TO BE AND IDIOT TO THINK THAT ... AS MATTER OF FACT YOU ARE AN IDIOT!

Ice: *sweatdrop* um... Ed in denial is scary

Ed: WADCHO SAY?!

Ice: Uh what I mean IS Bye OH AND PLEASE TRY NOT TO PUT TOO LONG TRUTH AND DARES LIKE 2 of each cause 3's a little tough but THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING I'M SO SO SO SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT!


	5. FMA Truth or Dare Chapter 5

Hughes: Okay so I have everyone tied up with rope together *everyone in back squirming in back with gags on*

Ice: MAGHAGAMSJ (YOUR SO MEAN!)

Hughes: ALRIGHT this dare comes from:

Cupcake girl282

(Love the story, btw)

Everyone but Maes (dare): I dare you not to inturupt Maes's rants about his daughter for a whole chapter. :D

All Homunculi (truth) What's with the names? Why didn't you guys pick something normal, like...Bob? Or Jessica?

(That's it! :D)

Hughes: *turns to cast and pulls out pictures* LOOK SHE'S SO GROWN-UP SHE CAN RIDE A TRICYCLE ALREADY SHE IS SO CUTE!

Cast: *starts crying*

Hughes: Fine I'll do the truth then continue *unties the homunculus gags* alright ANSWER MY SLAVES!

Ed: MAJFJFNDGIF BBC FGD ING DIDPPSKDBDOKDBFJCKC! (UNTIE ME YOU DAUGHTER LOVING FREAK!)

Ice: *rope breaks* They can't really chose because if you don't remember they are the seven sins that their 'father' pulled out of himself so he could be the PERFECT being!

Homunculi: You got that right

Hughes: Well lets continue my dare *ties everyone back up and pulls out more pictures* ISN'T SHE CUTE! SHES SO CUTE AND SHES TURNING 4!

Ice: *Secretly wiggled out and starts to untie Ed* Alright turn your arm into a knife and cut the rest FREE!

Ed: With pleasure *cuts everyone free* RUN FREE LIKE GAZELLES IN THE RAIN FOREST!

Everyone but Ed and Ice: *runs away*

Ice: Ed gazelles don't live in the rain forest

Ed: Oh

Ice: Oh well I have just one more dare and Ed remember I think it was the last chapter start walking on your knees and I have one more dare here it is sent by:

a Mysterious Illusion

Dang, I didn't think about the fact that Ed would be too stuck in the armor to crawl around. *facepalm* Oh well, thanks for fixing that, Ice. :3

Okkaaayyyy sooooo, I thiiinkk I shallll daaarrree ooonnneee tiiimmeee thiiiss ttiiimmmeeeee...

BRING IN ORIGINAL SERIES WRATH! (By the way the ending to the movie isn't that bad, just a tiny bit sad(hey that rhymed!) so you really should watch it!) Wrath: I dare you. To. Merge your body with Ed like you did with Sloth after Ed's done with whatever dare he'll be in the middle of that might disrupt it after my last one.

I'M SO EVIL IT HURTS!

Ed: Why do I have to walk on my knees

Ice: Not by yourself WRATH GO!

Wrath: Fine I hate him though so I'll only merge a little *merges legs together*

Ed: AHHH WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING BASTARD!

Wrath: IT WAS A DARE

Ed: DARE OR NOT ITS GROSS!

Ice: Well this ends this cause everyone ran away well GOODBYE!


	6. FMA Truth or Dare Chapter 6

Ice: YOSH LETS LET BOTH GREEDS DO THE DISCLAIMER

GREEDS: Disclaimer Icekitten71 doesn't own FMA or anything else because we own YOU!

Ice: That's nice now first truth or dare comes from:

hpfan10101

ALRIGHTY Everyone: Have a squirt gun fight against Roy :D Izumi, Winry, and Oliver: Have a cook-off! Ed, Sig, and Buccaneer have to taste it!

Winry: Shouldn't be to hard right Ed! *slaps Ed hard on his back*

Ed: *cringes* Um yeah...sure

Izumi: ITS ON!

Oliver: Very well

Ice: BUT BEFORE we get to that *smiles while handing everyone a water gun* FIRE!

Ed: THIS IS A DAMN DREAM COME TRUE!

Everyone but Roy: *shoots Roy with water guns*

Roy: *soaking wet* WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO MEAN!?

Ice: Good now onto the cooking half what meal will you be cooking oh and one last thing you have to find the ingredients yourself and they must be fresh, organic, AND E-D-I-B-L-E!

Winry, Izumi, and Oliver: Very well! *runs off*

Ice: *pulls out giant bin of cheez balls and starts eating hand some to the tasters* you might need this

Tasters: Thank you

Ice: Well I'm gonna move on while their getting their ingredients this next one is from my favorite reviewer:

a Mysterious Illusion

Dare: Gluttony has to swallow everyone so you have to spend two chapters doing the truth or dare in that bloody wasteland that is his stomach. *cackles evilly* Then I guess you'll have to find your own way out...But only after two chapters! *evil face*

Another Dare: Ed has to drink a bottle of milk while still stuck to Wrath and say he loves his dad while Hohenheim sings the most annoying song Ice can think of.

...Ed is just so fun when he's upset! *evil grin*

Ice: I LOVE YOUR DARES SOO MUCH! X3 We'll do the Gluttony thing later though now lets merge Ed and Wrath drink some milk a father son bond and have a private concert for Ed!

Ed: *eating cheez balls* WHAFT?!

Wrath: Lets get this over with *merges*

Ed: Ewwwww!

Ice: Now for milk and Hoenhiem HIT IT!

Hoenhiem: It's Friday Friday gotta get down on Friiiday everyone is looking forward to the weekend weekend

Ed: MAKE IT STO-

Ice: *forcefully makes Ed drink milk* Hehe this is the second time I did this to you!

Ed: THERE I DRANK ALL OF IT B****

Ice: Meanie oh and tell you dad you love him or...

Ed: or...

Ice: You know I'm not THAT against RoyxEd fufufu

Ed: *EYES WIDEN* O_O YOU WOULDN'T

Wrath: *unmerges quietly and sneaks away*

Ice: *evil laugh* I SO WOULD NOW DO IT OR...

Ed: OKAY OKAY I GET IT

Hoenhiem: *still singing*

Ice: He'll stop if you say you love him!

Ed: I - I - I can't do it!

Ice: *eyes gleam!* You know what that means don't you!

Ed: Aw shit I forgot! NOOOOO DONT MAKE ME

Ice: THEN SAY YOU LOVE ROY... ER I MEAN HOENHIEM ALREADY DAMN IT!

Ed: FINE DAD I L-L-LOATHE YOU!

Ice: *Eyes twitch* You know what ROY YOU TAKE IT FROM HERE!

Roy: *smirks and throws Ed over his shoulder* Alright

Ice: Ed this is your last time say it or ELSE

Ed: DAMN ROY PUT ME DOWN! I'LL NEVER SAY IT!

Roy: You sure Fullmetal *smirks* you sure because if you are I'm gonna get you back for the water guns

Ed: YES I WON'T...AH WAIT WAIT NO NO ... NO NO NO I WILL SAY IT! *hangs head and blushes thinking of what Roy might've done to him* Dad I love you THERE ICE I SAID IT!

Ice: *faints and comes back* OH GOD I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER SAY IT I WAS GETTING WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND WINRY'S FUTURE!

Ed: WHAT FUTURE!?

Roy: *mumbles while putting Ed down* Damn it!

Gluttony: I'm hungry and won't wait for the rest to come, so into my belly you go!

*eats whole cast but Winry, Izumi, and Oliver*

Winry, Izumi, and Oliver: *holding ingredients looks around and sees Gluttony*

Gluttony: *burps and looks over at them*

Oliver: RETREAT!

Winry, Izumi, and Oliver: *runs away*

-MEANWHILE IN GLUTTONY'S STOMACH-

Ice: *lands on top of Ed and Al* WAHH!?

Ed and Al: *blushes(YEAH THATS RIGHT F*** SCIENCE ARMOUR CAN BLUSH!)*

Ice: UMM WELL AHAH THIS ENDS THIS SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER *blushes*


	7. FMA Truth or Dare Chapter 7

Ice: Okay so Al here's a kitten NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Al: Disclaimer Icekitten71 (I LOVE KITTENS!) does not own FMA and she gives me kittens

Ice: *Whispers loudly to Al* Al there NOT supposed to know that!

Al: Oh right sorry!

Ice: Anyway here's a dare from:

a Mysterious Illusion

I'm your favorite reviewer? *faints from...uh, I dunno, happiness?* Geez, now I'm having a hard time thinking up another dare... hmmmm... A really hard time...

I GOT IT!

BRING IN THE OTHER ALPHONSE (from the original version; the one who's not armor after the series is over. In the movie he looks 13, and he's cute *blush* And...um, that wasn't what I meant to say.) JUST BECAUSE. Make him DRINK some of THE BLOOD IN GLUTTONY'S STOMACH! (Secret thoughts: Oh no, I just killed Alphonse! *cries*)

I just want someone to do it actually, if you'd rather, you know, you could make someone else... *twiddles fingers and hopes Al will forgive me*

Al: WHAT WHY?!

Ice: ALRIGHT ED YOU DRINK IT

Ed: WHAT WHY THE HELL SHOULD I DO IT THE DARE WAS FOR AL!

Ice: WTF ED LOOK AT HIS ADORABLE ARMOUR FACE CAN YOU RESIST THAT!

Ed: OF COURSE I CAN!

Ice: You have no soul!

Ed: Whatever!

Ice: *hugs armour Al* I'll do for you Al cause your my second favourite character

Al: ONLY SECOND WHOSE YOUR FIRST!?

Ice: Not telling! *thinks of Ed with his shirt half teared off*

Al: *makes :3 armour face* I can read your mind!

Ice: AL!

Al: Well at least tell me who your third favorite is!

Ice: Fine! *mumbles something unrecognizable*

Al: Who?!

Ice: *mumbles quietly*

Al: WHO IS IT!?

Ice: *screams* ROY MUSTANG DAMN IT!

Al, Ed, and Roy: WHAT?!

Ice: You guys are my top three! Anyway *drinks blood from Gluttony's stomach and faints*

Al: Ni-san WE HAVE TO HELP HER!

Ed: WHY SHOULD I!?

Al: Your just jealous

Ed: (°/°) O-OH YEAH W-WHY WOULD I BE!

Al: Cause she did my dare for me *makes :3 armour face*

Roy: *Sparkles* Im in her top 3!

Ed: (°\\-/°) S-SO WHAT IF THATS THE REASON!

Al: OOOOH! So you ARE jealous?

Ed: FINE FINE YEAH THAT'S THE REASON NOW SHUT UP AND LETS HELP HER!

Roy: *Shines while dancing and sparkling* IM IN HER TOP 3!

Ed: Roy get your lazy ass over here and help us!

Roy: Oh... oh yeah okay

Ed: Al end the chapter

Al: With pleasure

Roy: *whines* let me do it!

Ed: NO!

Al: sorry we only had one dare but I hope this chapter was um... IntErSTinG? Well anyway this is where we will end Bye oh and *blushes* I didn't know I had some fans I thought it was only my brother who had fans thanks a Mysterious Illusion! :3 And I forgive you!


	8. FMA Truth or Dare Chapter 8

Ed: ICE ICE WAKE UP! *slaps in face*

Ice: ED WHAT THE F*** IS YOUR PROBLEM!

Al: YOUR OK! *cries while charging at Ice*

Ice: AHHH!

Al: *hugs* WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

Ice: Wait we?

Al: Ni-san was also worried!

Ice: Really?

Ed: (°/°) Yeah no need to tell her Al!

Ice: Well thanks oh and more things to do here we go! Al will you kindly start?

Al: Sure! Our first dare comes from:

a Mysterious Illusion

I got a whole chapter to myself. *in awe*

Okay now, until JUST NOW I forgot about Pride COMPLETELY. *forgetful*

Roy: Hey, I haven't done you! You have to lay in the blood (with only your face showing so you don't die) for...well until you get a dare that requires you to get up. Oh, and anyone who wants to is permitted to step on you while you're down there. (Is that too much? It might be too much...)

Everyone: Eat each others' shoes. And Ling has to join because his shoes are probably gross.

*hugs Al then runs away*

Al: *Blushes* what just happened?

Ice: I'LL TELL YA WHAT HAPPENED SHE JUST GAVE US A FUN AS HELL DARE AND A WEIRD AS HELL ONE! NOW ROY GO FOR A SWIM BUT DON'T MOVE!

Roy: Eww

Ice: *kicks Roy in the stomach making him fall in the blood* There you go Ed care to join me!?

Ed: HELL YES! *Ice and Ed start jumping on Roy*

Ice: I bet Riza would've wanted to do this!

Ed: Yeah lets jump extra long for Riza!

Ice: GOOD IDEA!

Roy: *cries*

Ice: Don't be such a baby what would Riza think

Roy: DAMN IT YOUR RIGHT!

Ice: Well lets eat shoes! AND HAVE A FEAST! I GOT DIBS ON EDS LEFT SHOE!

Ed: WHAT?!

Everyone: *starts eating each others shoes*

Ice: Ed announce the next one!

Ed: Alright! This next one comes from:

agarfinkel

Truths:

1. Ling- how do you feel about Lan Fan (as in, do you think of her as more than a servant)?

2. Brotherhood Wrath (or King Bradley)- despite being ordered to, did it feel weird calling Pride (the oldest of the Homunculi) your son?

3. Katherine- why do you only like muscular men, especially since they are usually nothing but a bunch of showoffs, like your brother and Buccaneer?

Dares:

1. Father and Dante- fight each other

2. Brotherhood Pride and 2003 Wrath- fight each other

3. Mei- use your alkehestry to completely heal Scar's face (saw this in an omake once)

Ling: I LOVE LAN FAN SHES SO AWESOME!

Lan Fan: (°\\\\°) My prince

Wrath: I don't mind I know he's my brother but in that cute form it only feels natural to call him son

Katherine: Because I like manly men. WHAT YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT!

Ice: O.O Okay onto THE DARES!

Father and Dante: Alright *starts beating each other up*

Ice: HAHA *mumbles* I hope they die!

Pride: Don't think I'll go easy on you

Wrath: Don't think you'll win! *starts fighting*

Ice: GO GO PRIDE KILL HIM KILL HIM I HATE YOU WRATH! *clears out throat* Um okay continue

Mei: Yay I know how to spell my name right now! Okay Scar lend me your face

Scar: Okay whhhhhyyyyyyyy! *screams in pain*

Mei: All healed!

Scar: #!?/&$ ?#$& !$&

Ice: Hahah lol this next one comes from:

hpfan10101

I knew Ed would like the "squirt Roy in the face with a water gun" dare :D

NAOW I HAVE ANOTHER DARE AND A TRUTH:

Ed and Roy: Read an EdxRoy lemon

Izumi: Who taught you all of your fighting skills? It couldn't have been Dante, she was incredibly old

Ice: *EYES GLEAM* FINALLY A ROY AND ED DARE *shoves them a laptop with EdxRoy lemon on it* Muhahaha Go read this and as a dare from me do 1 thing from it! Oh and Sorry Remember Izumi Winry and Oliver are not here with us oh and Riza was in the bathroom so shes not here either

Ed&Roy: *reads*

Ed: AHHHH BURN IT KILL IT WITH FIRE

Roy: Hmmm *smirks*

Ed: ROY ROY GIVE ME YOUR GLO-

Roy: *kisses Ed*

Ed: O.o WHAT THE FUCK!

Roy: *smirks* The next dare is from:

Kaylee-sempai

1-Dare winry wear this dress! *holds up skimpy and extremely revealing blue dress*. Don't worry winry, I have a matching one *holds up identical one in purple*!

2-Roy Mustang, I dare you to kiss me! *blushes bright red and hides behind Al's giant metal abs*

And on another note if you do do the dare with me kissing mustang you might want to actually have me as part of the chapter or else it wouldn't make much sense Roy: damn right it wouldn't, why do I have to kiss you anyways?! I'm like way older than you! Kaylee: because this is fanfiction and life's a b**** ain't it mustang? Roy: yeah well, I'm her third favorite so suck it! Kaylee: *glares* why don't we play a game called f*** off?! You go first!

Ice: Ha we be in GLUTTONY'S STOMACH and Winrys Not here and AL AND ED ARE MINE! *coughs* Uh I MEAN THEY ARE UM YEAH THEIR MINE BACK OFF KAYLEE!

Roy: I don't kiss kids

Ice: *makes :3 face* then why'd you kiss Ed and smile about it

Roy: *blushes* Shut up!

Ed: Yeah WTF MAN!

Ice: Well Roy still gotta kiss her then there's some 'pleasure' for you later

Roy: Fine *kisses*

Kaylee-Sempai: Yay!

Ice: *sweatdrop* Now Kaylee get out or I will let Roy BURN YOU FOOL!

Kaylee-Sempai: Alright leaves

Ice: Oh and IM F****** OLDER THAN YOU KAYLEE! Now Roy read the next dare to yourself and take him by surprise and... he has to say YES AND WEAR A DRESS!

Roy: Alright now were talking! UH... I mean Fine *reads*

Ushio Okazaki

I dare Roy to kiss Ed, then propose to him and then they get married in Gluttonys stomach :3

Ice: Ohh Eddddd! *grabs Ed and shoves him in the dress that was for Winry*

Ed: AHH WHAT THE HELL ITS SO REVEALING AND ITS BLUE I LIKE RED

Ice: Fine whiner! *changes dress to red*

Ed: Wait No GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK!

Roy: *grabs Ed and kisses for a while then gets down on one knee* Ed will you marry me!

Ed: *eyes twitch* LIKE HELL OF COURSE I WON'T MARRY YOU BASTARD

Ice: Gotta do it bro! *shows Ed dare*

Ed: Why I already read a EdxRoy IT WAS SCARIER THAN HELL!

-5 minutes later-

Ice: DO IT!

Ed: NEVER!

- 5 hours later -

ICE: WHAT IF YOU LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!?

ED: WELL IT DOESN'T SO THERE!

ICE: OH DOES IT NOW?! *pulls out knife*

Ed: 0.0 okay fine

Roy: *whispers* finally

Ed&Roy: *gets married*

Ice: alright I'm tired now so Bye bye and keep on coming up with these truths and dare plus next time we're out of this wasteland Thanks for reading your the only reason I write!


	9. FMA Truth or Dare Chapter 9

Ice: Well This chapter is dedicated to RoyxEd Haters lol Roy your gonna get beat up bad!

Roy: What?!

Ed: *evil glare* REVENGE!

Ice: Thats nice here is a dare from:

hpfan10101

WAIT NO ED NO WHY YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO MARRY ROY WTF *headdesk* ROY YOU TOTAL A**!

FINE THEN. ROY, YOU HAVE TO KISS KING BRADLEY! THEN GLUTTONY! THEN FATHER!

And Ed, you get send Roy to the hospital any way you want.

HAVE FUN AH HAHAHAHA :D

Ed: *punches fists together and smiles* THIS WILL BE FUN!

Roy: *swallows*

Ice: :3 Getem Ed!

Roy: WHAT?!

Ice: What it's not like I supported it I only found it amusing! *Eyes Gleam!*

Roy: Damn it I should've known I mean you are cruel!

Ice: *growls* WA DID YOU SAY BASTARD!?

Roy: *SWEATDROP* Uh oh

Ice: Ed mind if I join you *looks at with eyes that could kill*

Ed: *squeaks* Um uh yeah sure

Ed&Ice: *beats up Roy to a pulp!

Ice: Now kiss them

Roy: Eww can I just kiss you or... Ed

Ice&Ed: NO!

Roy: Fine blegh *kisses King Bradley and Father*

Ice: Ed Get us OUT of this WASTELAND!

Ed: O-okay! *finds a way out (its a secret how we got out though)*

Ice: WE ARE FREE! *hugs Ed and Roy out of joy!*

I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA DIE! Now Roy you can kiss Gluttony

Roy: *barfs in mouth swallows then kisses Gluttony* That was gross!

*grabs Ice and kisses*

Ice: *blushes* WTF MAN

Ed: Um Okay ignoring that the next dare comes from:

a Mysterious Illusion

0-0 I didn't expect you to enjoy that dare so much. XD

RYEUWIWUEY AAUUGHGH ! ROYXED STUFF! IT BURRNNNSSS! (I personally hate that, so I'm with Ed there...no offense to the twisted minds who like messing with Ed's love life...) I DARE THEM TO NOW DIVORCE! AND THEN ED CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS TO ROY FOR KISSING HIM!

*breathes heavily and waits 'till calms down to talk again*

Okay now Edward has to tell Winry what happened. *evil grin* Uh, well, once he can anyway, I know he can't AT THE MOMENT, but once he can... (does that count as a truth or dare..?)

Ice: It counts as a dare now Ed I choose you use attack!

Ed: *beats up Roy again! And divorces*

Ice: *smiles* Now lets tell Winry

Ed: *sweatdrop* Um okay *tells Winry*

Winry: Wow Ed I thought you were straight!

Ed: I AM!

Winry: PROVE IT!

Ed: (°\\\\°) *kisses Winry and Ice without thinking*

Ice&Winry: *blushes while screaming* ED WHAT THE HELL!?

Ed: ( - ) WHAT?! DID!? I?! JUST?! DO!?

Ice: *Blushes while clearing out throat* here is a truth and dare from:

Kaylee-Sempai

- Ed, I dare you to slap Roy (you should have fun with that *winks*) Truth- Al, why do you wear that blue apron? I mean not that it doesn't look sexy on you, buy its not attached or anything. I mean if you like aprons, that's cool, but if it were me is pick something a little nicer. *holds out a new orange apron with a picture of a black kitty on it* here...

Al: *blushes and grabs new apron* WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT OK UMM BYE THIS ENDS THIS CHAPTE-

Ice: ALPHONSE LET ED HAVE HIS SLAPPING TIME!

Ed: WOOT 3 Beat ups in a row!

Roy: *cries and whines* Please NOOO!

Ed: *slaps Roy!*

Ice: Well this end this chapter bye bye!


	10. FMA Truth or Dare Chapter 10!

- 10th CHAPTER WHOOT! -

Ice: Well sorry guys had a PM disaster thats still going on :P well I'm gonna start with my own dare for the tenth chappi! Anyway Ed and Al I dare you to go give all the people who review hugs! :3 exept for Kaylee shes mean!

Ed: Well at least I'm not getting hitched with Roy or getting half beaten to death by Winry

Al: Okay!

Ed&Al: *hugs every reviewer except for Kaylee*

Ice: Good now lets continue first one comes from:

hpfan10101

Well Musty, now you get Riza... IN A MINISKIRT! My apologies Miss Hawkeye, but it needed to be done.

ALSO, I dare the crossdressing palm tree to wear something manly, not your stupid-ass skirt. And many fans think you're a girl. The end.

Also, I don't ship RoyxEd, I never have.

Ice: ROY HAND ME THE MINISKIRT!

Roy: ROGER THAT *hands miniskirt*

Ice: WINRY GO CHANGE RIZA!

Winry: AYE AYE!

Ice: WTF WINRY THIS IS THE F****** ARMY NOT A BOAT!

Winry: Um sorry

Ice: Whatever JUST CHANGE HER

Riza: HEY DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS! *Winry drags Riza in dressing room and changes her into the miniskirt*

Ice: NOPE! Well Winry good job now go sit

Winry: I'M NOT A DOG!

Ice: SURE! Now Riza come on out!

Riza: I hate you guys *comes out*

Guys from Roy's group (Ed and Al are NOT in his group!): *blushes and swoons over Riza*

Ice: Yo ENVY GO CHANGE IN TO SOMETHING MANLY LIKE ED OR AL!

Ed: I DON'T WANT A DOPPELGANGER AND you think I'm manly?

Ice: Of COURSE YOUR FREAKING BADASS!

Ed: Sweet!

Al: Um yeah don't copy me either!

Envy: Fine *changes into manly solider*

Random girls: *swoons* YOUR SO MANLY!

Ice: Ugg! ANYWAY this next one comes from:

Dreamer372

loved it! I dare for Izumi kick Roy's A**! And better yet, it's a onesided fight and everyone can watch and join in! Everyone against Roy! MUHAhahahahahahahahahahaha!

Izumi: I really have no reason to but ok!

Roy: *wails* WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!

ICE: CAUSE YOU TOOK ED FROM US SON OF A BITCH!

Roy: WHAT?!

Everyone: *beats up Roy*

Ice: *fumes*

Al: Umm Ice is currently unresponsive so I'll announce the next one here it is its from!:

a Mysterious Illusion

YES! Roy got beat. Up. I liked that chapter. :)

Let's see, I wanna think up another dare...maybe a truth? Truths are never as fun, but I just thought something up. :3

Truth for Truth: What do you do when people aren't opening their Gates and bugging you? (And if I may a second Truth: Did you teach Al's mindless/soulless body to talk somehow?)

And Pride has to use his shadows to hang everyone upside down by their feet the whole next chapter. :3 (If they have to do another dare they can get down temporarily)

Ice: *mutters* Damn should have done this one first!

Truth: Well when I'm alone I usually watch everyone and what their doing

Ice: SO your basically a stalker!

Truth: WHAT a NASTY word I prefer the term observer

Ice: Suuuurrreeee

Truth: As for the second one you should know because you are me and I am you I am the universe I am truth I am one and all and I am God so therefore you are God as well

Ice: *just got brain dead*

Al: Ice ICE WAKE UP!

Pride: Even if it is only for a bit I'll have fun making your blood rush to your head! *hangs everyone upside down*

Ice: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY YOU'LL HAVE MORE TRUTHS AND DARES FOR ME NEXT TIME!

Narrator: Find out what happens next on: Full Metal Alchemist Truth or Dare!

Ice: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!

Narrator: I'm everywhere *disappears*

Ice: I'm scared now


	11. Bad News BUT WILL BE CONTINUED!

Hey guys while I was writing this I broke some of the rules apparently but I'm gonna repost this on wattpad and continue You can find my account (probably) on wattpad its the same icekitten71 and Im writing a neww fanfic called Flame, Ice, and Fullmetal be sure to check it out and again Im sorry guys!


	12. Where you can find the continuation!

Hey got some good news if you still wanna read Im still making it but I need reviews ;) heres the url to find the story hope u still wanna read it. Heres the story/7665224-fma-truth-or-dare ENJOY!


End file.
